Perpect Love
by skyerika92
Summary: He's perfect and she's not what if they fall in love with each other... Will they have a perfect relationship or make a terrible disaster...KuramaxBotan
1. Chapter 1

_**Perfect Love**_

"_**Sometimes the one you didn't expect to like upon is the one you'll fall with…"**_

**Author: skyerika92**

"**The characters here are ordinary people…no Reika…no youkai…no Reika Tantei…but there's a little surprise at the middle of the story…."**

**Summary: He's perfect and she's not…What if they fall in love with each other…Will they have a perfect relationship or make a terrible disaster?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Characters…**_

**Name: Botan Miyazaki**

**Age: 15 years old**

**School: Sarayashiki High**

**Class: 1-A**

**Description: A cute transferee student, who is often describe as "unique" because of her appearance. She has beautiful, silky and long sky-blue hair and her eyes were purple pink. She's the younger sister of Touya, the vice president of the Student Council in Sarayashiki High. She also has a younger sister named Hinageshi.**

**Attitudes: very bubbly, childish, a bit stubborn, caring and probably clumsy…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Shuiichi Minamino or often called as Kurama by his friends…**

**Age: 16 years old**

**School: Sarayashiki High**

**Class: 3-A (he's accelerated)**

**Description: Sarayashiki High pretty-boy with crimson hair and elegant emerald eyes. People describe him as "perfect", because he has the brains, the attitudes, the wealthy life, everything he has it. He's the most perfect student for the teachers; he has high grades and great accomplishments. He's popular in school especially to girls of course he's the campus heartthrob. He's also the president of the Student Council.**

**Attitudes: a gentleman, polite, intelligent, aloof sometimes and very mysterious…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Yusuke Urameshi**

**Age: 15 years old**

**School: Sarayashiki High**

**Class: 1-D**

**Description: The worst student of Sarayashiki High, he doesn't care about his grades and often sneak during classes. He has black hair that appears like dark green because of gel and his eyes were color brown. He often gets into a fight because of his attitude. He's Keiko's boyfriend…**

**Attitude: kick-anyone-ass attitude, impolite, and very stubborn**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Keiko Yukimura**

**Age: 15 years old**

**School: Sarayashiki High**

**Class: 1-A**

**Description: A beautiful young lady with brown hair and eyes. Yusuke and she are childhood friends that later on became a couple. She's the closest friend of Botan and Yukina. **

**Attitudes: smart, caring, loyal, but sometimes she's really scary when she gets angry!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Hiei Sawada**

**Age: 15 years old**

**School: Sarayashiki High**

**Class: 1-D**

**Description: The king of gangsters in school. He's totally young and short (don't kill me Hiei) for being the king of gangsters but he's such a good fighter. He's always moody and tends to be alone unlike her sister Yukina. He's so overprotective to her, since Yukina is her twin sister. He can't really be understood by some people but he's really cool once you get to know him. He's the closest friend of Shuiichi. **

**Attitudes: moody, kick-that-ass and kuwabara's-ass attitude, stubborn but a good twin brother to Yukina.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Yukina Sawada**

**Age: 15 years old**

**School: Sarayashiki High**

**Class: 1-B**

**Description: A quiet young lady and the twin sister of Hiei. She has a turquoise-green hair and crimson eyes. She's Kuwabara's ladylove, but she couldn't notice it because she's naïve and that makes her cute…**

**Attitudes: naïve, friendly and loving…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Kuwabara Kazuma**

**Age: 17 years old **

**School: Sarayashiki High**

**Class: 3-D**

**Description: A buffoon head according to Hiei and Shizuru. Like Yusuke he often gets into a fight. He's hair were orange and styled very different. He's madly in love with Yukina and definitely angry to Hiei.**

**Attitudes: moron (no offenses), stubborn, kick-Hiei's-butt attitude, and big-headed...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Hinageshi Miyazaki**

**Age: 13 years old**

**School: Todo Middle School**

**Class: Grade 6**

**Description: She's the younger sister of Touya and Botan. She has brown-orange hair and brown eyes (If I'm not mistaken…) She's also has a crush on Hiei.**

**Attitudes: cheerful, kind, smart, but always teases her sister Botan…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Touya Miyazaki**

**Age: 17 years old**

**School: Sarayashiki High**

**Class: 3-A**

**Description: The smart vice president of the Student Council, he's the older brother of Botan and Hinageshi. He has sky-blue hair that has a green dye on his bangs and has sky-blue eyes. He's Shuiichi's competitor when it comes to being the best student of the school. And for Botan she thinks of him as a critic.**

**Attitudes: moody, aloof, cold but a good son to his parents…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Koto Takuya**

**Age: 16 years old**

**School: Sarayashiki High**

**Class: 2-A**

**Description: She's the secretary of the Student Council, and she has a great crush on Touya. She has a brown hair and green light eyes. She often waggles behind Touya; wherever Touya is there she is…**

**Attitudes: cheerful, caring and loving…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Koenma Daioh**

**Age: 16 years old**

**School: Sarayashiki High**

**Class: 2-B**

**Description: He totally likes Botan, but Botan just thinks of him as a friend. He has brown hair and eyes…**

**Attitudes: geek and nerd (I couldn't think of anything…) (Please don't bring me to Mekai….KING ENMA!!!!)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Other Characters:**

• **Maja Kitajima- she's madly in love with Shuiichi, she's also the president of Shuiichi's fans club. She's the granddaughter of the principal.**

• **Mr. Kitajima- the principal of Sarayashiki High.**

• **Yumi Miyazaki- mother of Touya, Botan and Hinageshi.**

• **Shin Miyazaki- father of Touya, Botan and Hinageshi**

• **Shiori Minamino- mother of Shuiichi**

• **Shizuru Kazuma- the older sister of Kazuma**

•**Mr. Taganshi- adviser of Botan and Keiko.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Uniforms:**

**For the girls: All of them wearing a blue blouse and skirt with a yellow neck-tie.**

**For the boys: In 1-A to 1-D, they're wear green school uniforms…**

**In 2-B to 2-D, all of them wear blue uniforms…**

**And in 3-A to 3-D, they're wear the red ones.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1- My Brother's Opponent**

It was already 7:30 in the morning; the Miyazaki family was having their breakfast as usual. A beautiful woman with a short sky-blue hair and brown eyes is making a coffee for her husband. Her beloved husband was sitting in the table next to her two children, he was reading a newspaper. The oldest child has sky-blue hair with a bit dye of green in his bangs, he has sky-blue eyes too and his name is Touya. He is reading a Trigonometry book while eating the bread in his hand. The youngest was eating the food on her plate; it consists of an egg cooked in a sunny-side up style, hotdogs and bread. The youngest was the most adorable one; she has orange-brown hair like her fathers and brown eyes. Her name is Hinageshi.

They were eating quietly when,

"BAM!!!!!!!!" a loud noise were heard in the upper room of there house.

Touya heave a sigh, looking at his mother as she gave the coffee to his father. Hinageshi stopped eating and wipe her mouth with a table napkin.

"Lumpish…is coming…" she murmured.

Then loud footsteps were heard from the stairs.

"Maybe she has fallen from her bed or slip from the ground…hmm…so clumsy…she has no chance being a gentle woman…" Touya murmured and sighs. Then out of nowhere a blue notebook hit him in the back of his head.

"Ouch, what's that for!!!" Touya said and turn his look on the one who had throw him the notebook. It was Botan, her younger sister. She's the second child of Mr. and Mrs. Miyazaki. She has sky-blue locks the same as her mother and brother's, her eyes were purple pink like her father's. She was a lovely young lady but she is totally clumsy it was her trademark.

"For saying bad things about me…Ice boy!!!" she said as a slight curve on her eyebrows formed. She often called her older brother "Ice boy" because he's always cold to anyone.

"Well, its true…isn't it…that why we call you lumpish…bakaron!!!" tease Touya and return his attention to the book he was reading.

Botan just snob her brother, then she picks up the notebook that she had thrown at him. She sat down in the table beside her brother and remained quiet,

"It's your first day in high school…right lumpish?" asked her little sister Hinageshi.

"Yeah, and please stop calling me lumpish…little brat!" Botan said giving a cold blare at Hinageshi.

Their father brought down the newspaper he was reading and seriously look at Botan,

"It's your first day in high school and don't will you ever tell me when you have gotten back home…that you already have a boyfriend…I'm telling you this…don't you ever dare or I'm going to kick his ass!" her father said and gave her a cold blare.

Botan swallowed hard, "Of course dad…you don't need to be so sarcastic…" she answered nervously as she shook her head.

Their mother suddenly chuckles, and it caught everyone attention. She slowly put her hands on her husband shoulders,

"Oh my…Our daughter is still young but when I was at her age you're already my boyfriend…" she said laughing.

"What!!!" Botan cried with eyes widened.

"I didn't expect mom having a boyfriend at a young age…" Hinageshi murmured. Their mother just nod and smiled at them.

Botan gave a cold blare at her father,

"Now, look who's talking…" she murmured.

Their father blushes and started reading his newspaper again.

"Don't worry dad, no one will ever like Botan even if she was the last girl living on earth…" Touya tease as he sips the hot chocolate on his mug.

Botan gestures to hit her older brother, "Why, do you have one…" she said angrily.

"Of course lumpish…I'm the vice president of the Student Council and one of the great students of Sarayashiki High!" Touya said proudly.

"Yeah…let me see if she's a dummy or what…" Botan said sarcastically and brings down her hand.

Their conversation stopped when their father suddenly stoop up.

"Oh…look at the time; it's already 8:00 am... Hinageshi come on, I'm going to drive you to Todo Middle School!" their father said and finishes drinking his coffee.

"How about us?" chorused Botan and Touya looking at their father.

"Both of you walk…Sarayashiki High is just near…" their father said with a cold tone.

Botan crosses her arms and looked away from his father,

"Oh I see…favoritism that's what is it…" she said sarcastically.

"That's the cause…the only cause…" Touya agreed and nods his head.

Their father gave them a cold blare,

"Either of you stop or I'll cut of your allowance!" their father said.

"Fine…fine…fine…" Touya and Botan harmonize.

Their father snobs them and left the place, Hinageshi stood up and get her bag. She was about to follow her father but first she stopped in front of Touya and Botan.

"Bye…" she said and winks at them.

Touya and Botan just poke out there tongue at Hinageshi as the little girl followed her father. Their mother just smiled at them as she watches her children.

"Huh…Hinageshi and father are exactly the same!" Botan proclaimed as a slight curve on her eyebrows formed.

"You said so… Like father like daughter…that's the new saying I guess…" Touya agreed.

"Don't mind your father and your little sister…" their mother said as she handed them their lunchbox. Touya and Botan stood up and grab their lunchbox and put them on their backpack.

"I put some extra sushi for you lunch!" their mother said and smiled at them.

Touya approach their mother and gave a slight kiss to her cheek. While Botan gave a big hug to her mother,

"You're the best mom!" she said. Touya and Botan gave their mother a sweet smile on their faces.

"Come on now, it's already 8:07 either of you should hurry now or you'll two will be late!" their mother said.

Touya and Botan said their goodbyes to their mother and left the place.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Touya and Botan were walking on the way to Sarayashiki High, Botan started asking questions to her brother.

"Touya…"she called her brother.

"Yeah…" Touya said.

"Are the students nice? I just want to know if they'll treat me nice… You know the class started last week… and I'm late, because of my fever last week…" Botan said as she rolls her eyes.

"I don't know…" Touya answered softly, continuing his steps and didn't look at her sister.

"Hmm…Are the teachers good?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know…" Touya answered as a slight curve in his eyebrows formed, he was bit annoyed of Botan asking questions.

"Well, has the school had a good wide soccer field…It's just I want to play soccer…" she asked, pulling Touya's skirt.

"I don't know and will you stop pulling my shirt!" Touya said roughly.

"Fine!!!" Botan said and stopped pulling her brother's skirt. "Just one thing, is there anything you can answer than saying **I don't know**" she said as she nods her head left to right.

Touya stopped walking and gave a cold blare to her sister. Botan quickly stopped walking and stare at his brother.

"What…" she asked.

Touya just snob her and continues walking, leaving her sister.

"Wait up!!!" Botan said, trying to catch up with her brother. "Hey, Ice boy what's that for?" she asked.

Touya looked back at her sister and gave a cold blare to her, "For being so damn annoying…BAKARON!!!" Touya shouted.

Botan stopped walking, "Am I that annoying?" she asked herself, pointing her index finger on her face. She just scratches her forehead, still having a puzzled-look. Then she notice that Touya was already so far from him.

"Hey, Ice boy…wait for me…" she said and run after Touya.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At last, they were already in Sarayashiki High. The school has a wide-building, so Botan was really amazed by it.

(Woah…I didn't expect Sarayashiki High was too big…) she thought.

When they entered the school gate, Botan notice a girl with short brown hair and light green eyes. The girl was running towards them.

"Touya!!!" she shouted and quickly runs toward Touya and gave him a big hug.

"What!" Botan cried. Her eyes widened and her mouth drop off because of the scene.

(Touya doesn't like girls including me and Hinageshi…but of course, except our mom… But why did he allow this girl to hug him, no it can't be…Ice boy has a girlfriend!!!) She thought fixing her eyes on his brother and on the girl.

The girl noticed Botan; she quickly stopped hugging Touya and approaches Botan.

"Who is she?" the girl asked as she points her index finger on Botan's face.

"She my sister…" Touya answered softly, as he puts his hands on the pocket of his pants.

"Really…I thought she's your girlfriend…" the girl said and smiled at Touya. Botan frowns, (I, Touya's girlfriend disgusting…You are the one who hug him not me and besides between the two of us...you look like Touya's girlfriend because your so sweet to him…) Botan thought as she looks unto the girl.

"Don't be too sarcastic…Koto" Touya said and avoid looking at her.

"Gomene… I'll be jealous if Touya-sama will have a girlfriend mostly if the girl isn't me…" the girl said and smiled at him. Touya sweat dropped and began having red marks on his cheeks. Botan notice it,

(Oh my, look at that…Touya is blushing…)Botan thought as she looks at her brother suspiciously. She stopped when the girl went closer to her.

"Hi, I'm Koto Takuya…17 years old from 2-A. I'm the secretary of the Student Council and your brother's no.1 fan!" the girl said cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Botan…and as you said you're my brother's what?" Botan asked curiously.

"Touya's no.1 fan!" Koto answered and put a big smile on her face.

"Wait…is my brother famous?" she asked, trying to put a smile on her face.

Koto nod and smiles at her, "Why, don't tell me….you didn't know it…" Koto said. Botan just frowned and looks away from Koto. (If only you guys know how much Ice boy can be cruel and wicked… No one will ever like him…) Botan thought and heave a sigh.

"Oh, I nearly forgot… I need to talk to Shuiichi…" Koto said. Touya suddenly turned his look on Koto,

"Huh…but why?" he asked with a curious look.

"Nah…he'll just give me some school works and etc." Koto answered.

"Why would he do it himself...? Besides, he's the best here!" Touya said sarcastically. Botan suspiciously looked at her brother, observing Touya's attitude. She already knows Touya was annoyed because of that guy Koto had said.

"And why so annoyed by him?" Botan asked staring at his brother.

Touya just snob her and look away from her. Botan just turn her curious look on Koto. The girl leans towards her,

"Look, Shuiichi Minamino is your brother's greatest opponent when it comes to being Sarayashiki's best student… He's also accelerated at the age of 16 he's already in 3-A. And the fact at the young age of 16 he's the president of the Student Council that turns out very successful when he started to be the president…" Koto whispered.

"Oh now I see…" Botan answered as she nods.

"So, I need to go now…bye!" Koto said and waves her hand. The girl run away from them, and left Botan all alone with her brother.

When Koto was no where to see, Botan turn her look on her brother. She places her index finger on her chin and stared at his brother.

(So that's why Touya is so annoyed by that Shuiichi Mina---Mina---Minami---Oh shoot, I forgot his last name… Anyways, I think he's really smart, Touya wouldn't be annoyed if he's not…) she thought, as slight curve on her eyebrows formed. Touya began noticing Botan being to quiet and it's unusual to him.

"Hey, what are you thinking of?" Touya asked.

Botan blinks and looks at her brother, "Nothing special…" she murmured.

"Yeah, let me guess your thinking about what Koto told you…" Touya said and heave a sigh.

"Bingo!!! Bingo!!! Bingo!!!" Botan said a she claps her hand. Touya laid his hand on his forehead and shook his head,

"Forget what Koto told you." he murmured.

Their conversation stopped, when the school bell rang.

"Come on, I'll brought you to your room…" Touya said and smiled.

"And when did you start being so nice to me… Ice boy…"Botan proclaimed and frowned.

"Oh…just shut up…you're still my lumpish or clumsy sister anyways…" Touya said sarcastic and started to walk.

"Oh…how sweet…."Botan answered sarcastically and made a disgust face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Touya and Botan went inside the building, the school building looks like an ordinary school building except that the corridors are much bigger. They went upstairs, and on the second floor they stopped. They walk on the corridor and pass by 3 rooms until they get on Botan's room. They stopped on the doorway, before entering the room. Touya place his hand on Botan's head.

"Here's your room, 1-A. Your adviser would be Mr. Taganshi; he's your Homeroom and English teacher…" Touya said.

"Behave, Lumpish don't do anything stupid or you'll be a dead meat!" Touya said roughly.

"Fine, okay…okay…okay…" Botan answered and frowns. She gets off Touya's hand from her head,

"I'm not a kid okay…" she said.

(I don't know if he even cares or not…But with the tone of his voice I can really feel his eager to leave me here and go to his classroom, finish reading his Trigonometry book…the nerdy way…) Botan thought and heave a sigh.

"Ready…Just go in there and behave… remember BEHAVE!" Touya said.

"Okay! Stop with all of your this and that's, it's destroying my ear drums!!!" Botan shouted. She was irritated of Touya always saying behave, she was clumsy she admits it but she's not a kid.

"Fine…" Touya answered. He slowly opens the door, and let Botan peek into the room. She saw her new classmates; they were all looking at her and Touya. She doesn't even know if they are looking at her or in Touya. She's a new comer so maybe she can get any attention but she thinks her new classmates just wants to see Touya not her. She began to feel insecurity; she could feel her knee started to shaken up. She doesn't know anyone in her new school except Touya and Koto. She even doesn't know how her classmates will treat her. Then she felt Touya push him in the classroom. Before she knew it, she was already in front of the whole class.

"So Mr. Taganshi, here's my sister…Hope you take care of her!" Touya said to his new adviser. Then, her brother bows to show respect after that he quickly left the classroom. Botan was all alone; the whole attention was on her. She began to tremble and feel so scared that she might not be what they expected her to be.

(What if I can't introduce my self to them properly…? I will be a dead meat if Touya knew it…She'll probably tell it to dad and mom… I know they all expect something to me because I'm Touya's sister… I shouldn't put Touya's name in disgrace even if he's Ice boy…) she thought and sighs.

"Now, Ms. Miyazaki introduce yourself to the whole class…" Mr. Taganshi said.

Botan sweat dropped, "I'm---I'm—Botan—"she couldn't speak properly she was so nervous of the damn introduce yourself thingy. She just wishes she doesn't have to do the nonsense part if only she can just sit down on her chair and begin listening to the lecture and make the whole class forget about her introducing herself...

She shouldn't make any mistakes, she's the brother of Touya Miyazaki one of the greatest student of Sarayashiki High. Then her eyes caught unto something, a girl with brown hair and eyes smiling at him. If the girl's eyes could only speak, she knew she'll cheer for her.

(You need to do this Botan… Gambaremas…) she thought. She heaves a sigh and spoke up,

"Konnichiwa, boku wa Miyazaki Botan des dozo yoroshiku…" she said cheerfully and put a big smile on her face.

**A/N: Okay to those who doesn't know to speak in Nihonggo it means: Hello, I'm Miyazaki Botan… Pleased to meet you all… **

Mr. Taganshi and almost all of her classmates all smiled at her.

"She looks adorable…" a girl from the front row said.

"She's cute…" a boy with brown hair said.

"No wonder, she's Touya's sister…She has Touya's genes…" a boy with glass said.

Mr. Taganshi place his hand on Botan's shoulder,

"You can sit besides Ms.Yukimura…" the teacher said, he point out where Ms. Yukimura is. Botan's feeling of insecurities vanished when she saw the girl with the brown hair and eyes waving at her.

"I'm Keiko Yukimura!" the girl said.

Botan bows to her new adviser and approach her place; she quietly sat down beside the girl with the brown hair and eyes.

The girl smiled at her,

"Hi, I'm Keiko Yukimura and I'm 15 years old…Nice to meet you Ms. Miyazaki!" the girl said cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you Keiko… You can call me Botan instead of calling me Ms. Miyazaki it's a bit odd you know…" Botan said and smile at Keiko.

"It's okay…friends?" Keiko asked.

"Of course, you save me from bringing Touya's name in disgrace causing him to kill me…" she said scratching her head.

"Huh?" Keiko asked with a puzzled look.

"Na…ah… just forget it…" Botan said and smiled at her.

"Thanks to you, I saw Touya Miyazaki for the first time…" Keiko said.

"Nah…it's me who needs to thank you…for being so nice to me… Oh, it's the first time you saw Touya here…did you never saw him the first week of the class?" Botan asked with a curious look.

"Yeah, Touya intend to lock himself up in his classroom I think… He's very different compare to Shuiichi…" Keiko said and chuckled a bit.

"Touya is a bit of a nerdy…and about Shuiichi, he's famous here…right?" Botan asked and put a weird smile on her face.

"Aye, Shuiichi is the smartest student here and the campus heartthrob too. In fact my boyfriend is one of his close friends…"Keiko answered.

"Oh…really…" Botan said as she nods her head.

Their conversation was cut off when one of there classmate suddenly shrieked.

"Ah!!!! It's Shuiichi!!!" she shouted.

In a flash of time, almost all of the student run off and look outside the window, looking at the popular guy. Keiko stood up and pulled Botan away from her sit,

"Come on, you need to see Shuiichi!" she said.

"Wait…" Botan was just dumbfounded. Keiko and Botan went closer to the window and gaze out.

"Look, there's Shuiichi!" Keiko shouted and point unto something.

Botan looks at where Keiko was pointing at, she saw a lot of students swirling around into someone. Botan tried to look whom the students swirling at.

"That's Shuiichi, the one with the red hair!" Keiko said.

Botan eyes caught the guy Keiko's saying, he has crimson locks and emerald eyes that looks so mysterious. That time, she felt her whole world was in slow motion. Her eyes, mind and thoughts were only on the guy the one she didn't expect to catch her attention. Shuiichi Minamino, the school smartest student and her brother's opponent.

(Oh my, why does my heart beating like this…so fast…) she thought.

Then she notice Shuiichi looked at unto there way. Her amethyst eyes met the elegant emerald eyes of the school heartthrob. That moment, she felt something in the corner of her heart. She couldn't understand what is it or why is she feeling it, the only one thing she knew is that the feeling she's grasping made her soul lift up. She knows something about him, she's sure…but she knows she doesn't know him but she felt she knew him already from bygone days. She couldn't understand nor explain it.

"Look Shuiichi is looking at us!" a girl shouted.

All the students wave at him, hoping they caught Shuiichi's attention. But the guy turned his look away and walks by.

"Bye, Shuiichi!!!" the students said waving goodbye.

"See you later…" The others said.

Botan snaps out of reality when she felt Keiko's patting her shoulder,

"Botan are you okay?" Keiko asked with a worried voice.

Botan quickly looked at Keiko and tried to smile,

"Yeah, I think…" she said and frowns.

"Really, are you sure?" asked Keiko looking at her worriedly.

Botan just nods and smile,

"I think your not…you have red marks on your cheeks!" Keiko proclaimed, laying her hand on Botan's forehead. Botan looks unto Keiko's hand in her forehead and slowly pulled it away from her forehead. She holds Keiko hands and smiled at her,

"Arigatou Keiko-chan for worrying…but I'm okay!" she said smiling.

Keiko looked at her curiously,

"So your blushing… so Shuiichi's arrow have shot your heart" she said and chuckled a bit.

Botan eyes widened,

"Of course not…" she said as she shook her head, putting her hands over her chest gesturing it's not true.

"Come on, tell the truth…you're blushing!" Keiko said, smiling sheepishly.

"Am I?" she asked laying her hands on her cheeks to cover it. Keiko just smiled and nods.

Their colloquy was cut when Mr. Taganshi notices them,

"You two what are you still doing there…get back to your places…" the teacher said.

The two girls went back to their chair quietly. Mr. Taganshi started the lecture and the entire student began listening. Keiko looked at Botan and taps her shoulder,

"Botan, later at lunch I'll introduce you to my best friend, Yukina! She's from 1-B…okay…"Keiko whispered.

"Okay…" Botan answered quietly, she nods and smiles at Keiko.

Then they're teacher notice them and strike his stick on their table.

"Oh!!!" Botan was shocked.

"You two, what are you talking about?" Mr. Taganshi said.

"Sorry, it was nothing…" Botan said biting her lips.

"Gomenaiza sensei..." Keiko apologized. Keiko and Botan just looked at each other and smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yippee!!! I finished the first chapter…Hope you liked it!!! I'm going to update as soon as possible…This is the first time, I'm writing a chapter by chapter story...so please don't be too disappointed… I'll try my best to work out on my grammars and sentence…**

**Thanks for reading, hope you'll give me a review…**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Perfect Love**_

**A/N: Thanks for the first reviews I've got from LeFoxy and Botan & Kurama Lover…You made my day guys…Well here's the second chapter…**

**ENJOY!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2- Fallen Angel**

Lunch came; Keiko and Botan went out of the building. They went to the school quadrangle. At the school quadrangle, Botan saw the soccer and volleyball field. The school ground was quite big and Botan never heard that the school has a wide soccer field from Touya. She was really amazed by it.

"The school ground is big isn't it?" she asks as her eyes rolls.

"Yeah, I think…" Keiko answered, as she was turning her head hoping she could see her friend Yukina.

Botan noticed her and observe her every move,

"Uhmm…Are you looking for someone?" she asked with a puzzled-look.

"Yeah, I told you…I'll introduce you to my friend Yukina…remember?" Keiko said.

"Aye, I just forgot it!" Botan said as she smirks. Then she places her eyes on Keiko, as she was looking for her friend.

After a few minutes of walking around the quadrangle, Keiko saw what she was looking.

"There she is!" Keiko shouted, pointing unto a girl with turquoise-green hair and crimson eyes. The girl was near in a tree, she was looking up as if she was staring at something up in the tree.

"Come on!" Keiko said as she seizes Botan hands and pulled her. Then they approach the girl but Keiko suddenly stopped and let go of Botan's hand, when she saw Yukina looking so bothered. Keiko approached Yukina and laid her hands on Yukina's shoulders.

"Why?" she asked.

The girl's crimson eyes started forming tears, and then the tears slowly fall from her eyes through her cheeks.

"Keiko, the kitten…Eikichi is up there…" she cried, pointing up on the tree.

Botan and Keiko looks up on the tree, they saw a kitten crying. It was at one of the branch of tree and it looks like it cannot go down from there.

"Is that Kuwabara's kitten?" Keiko said turning her look on her friend, Yukina.

The girl nods as she wipes her tears with her hands,

"I borrowed it from Kuwabara because I want to play with it. But it suddenly runs away from me…I tried to catch it but it started to climb up there…and now it can't go down…Keiko, help it…help the kitten please…" she cried.

"Oh…don't worry Yukina…I'll call Yusuke up…"Keiko said and comforts her friend.

Then a voice interrupted them,

"I'll do it!" the voice said.

Keiko eyes widened and turned her look on Botan.

"What!!!But Botan you might fall…" Keiko cried.

"I can do it!!!" Botan insisted and smiled at them.

"But are you sure?" Yukina asked with a soft worried voice.

Botan smiled and nods at her,

"Don't worry, I'll bring it down!" Botan said and approach the tree. She knew it was dangerous and the fact she doesn't or even experience climbing a tree but still she needs to do it for her friends. Then she started climbing at it carefully until she had reached the branch where the kitten was. She slowly flexes her arms and reaches for the kitten.

"Come on kitty…be a good kitty…" she murmured trying to reach the kitten.

"Be careful Botan!!!" Keiko shouted hoping nothing dangerous will happen to her friend.

Botan tried to reach for the kitten as far as she could flex her arms. Then at last she touches the kitten's tail without thinking anything she quickly gripe the kitten's tail. The kitten cried out and bites her.

"Ouch!!!" she cried, unfortunately she have got unbalanced and let go of her clutch on the branch causing her to fall.

"Oh no!!!" Yukina cried, covering her face with her hands.

Keiko eyes widened, "Botan!!!" she cried.

"Ahh!!!" Botan shouted. She closes her eyes hoping someone would catch or help her. That time she knew she would break an arm or a leg or even both. She even thought of Touya scolding her because of her reckless act.

Then all her thoughts banished when she felt someone had caught her or someone had save her.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked… The voice was so gentle that she thought that the voice was coming from an angel. An angel whom had save her, she slowly opened her eyes to see who it was.

She slowly opens her eyes to see who it was, her eyes suddenly widened when she saw two emerald oculars looking at her. It was the eyes of a very gorgeous with red long locks… It was SHUIICHI MINAMINO…

"Are you okay?" he asked again.

Botan felt her cheeks warmth up; she was in the arms of Shuiichi Minamino. The campus heartthrob and the most popular guy at school…but probably she was blushing because she felt some affection towards him.

"Yeah…" she murmured and nods.

"It was a reckless thing to do…" Shuiichi gently said and frowns at her.

Then a voice interrupted them,

"Look…look…look…Kurama had caught a fallen angel…" a voice said.

Shuiichi puts Botan down and gave a sharp look on the guy who had said it.

"Better close you mouth if you can't say anything good…Yusuke!" Shuiichi said to a guy with black hair and brown eyes.

"Botan, are you okay?" Keiko asked as she runs toward Botan.

"Don't worry, Yusuke will bring Eikichi down…"she said staring at the guy with the black hair and brown eyes.

"What me!!! Is that how you treat your boyfriend…huh...Keiko…" the guy said and gave Keiko a sharp look. When Botan heard this, she quickly turns her look on Keiko.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Botan asked at Keiko.

Keiko nods, "Yeah, he's Yusuke…" she said and turns her look on her boyfriend.

"Huh…Keiko…I won't do it…no…no…no…I don't want to!" Yusuke said as she shook his head.

Keiko gave him a cold blare, "Do it or you'll be finish!" Keiko shouted.

Yusuke sweat dropped as he saw Keiko angry to him. She knows Keiko is really scary once she gets too angry with him.

"If I were you, I'm going to do it remember don't make Keiko mad…or you'll be a dead meat…Yusuke…" Shuiichi said as she taps Yusuke's shoulder. Yusuke quickly run behind Shuiichi and push him,

"Why don't you ask Shuiichi to do it?" he said with a tremble voice.

Then suddenly a short guy appeared and kicked Yusuke's butt,

"Do it!!!" he said. The guy has black spiked hair and crimson eyes.

"Oniichan!!!" Yukina shouted, and approach the guy.

"Ouch!!! Why you…" Yusuke shouted as he gestures to punch the little guy.

"Hiei, how did…where… when did you come…" Yusuke said hysterically, pointing at the short guy.

"I been here for 5 minutes, bakaron!!!" the guy shouted, his name is Hiei. Then he notice his sister was pulling her shirt,

"Brother, the kitten it's still up there…." She cried to her brother. Hiei didn't mind her, or course for just a stupid cat he wouldn't waste his time and also the kitten's owner was his Kuwabara one of the person he hated the most for being Yukina's stalker or maybe he can call him a paparazzi.

"Don't worry, Yusuke will get it!" Keiko said and gave a cold stare at Yusuke.

"Fine!" Yusuke said and pout. He started to climb the tree as he was murmuring some things. He holds unto the branch where the kitty was and reaches for the kitten's loose skin on its neck. He seizes the skin and just jumped off the tree.

"This kitty always brings trouble to me…" he murmured. "Come on, Kurama and Hiei let's bring this to his dimwit master Kuwabara…" he continued looking at Shuiichi and then at Hiei.

"Sure…" Shuiichi answered and nods. Hiei didn't answer and just started to walk, Yusuke followed him. Shuiichi was about to follow Yusuke but he suddenly turn his look on Botan.

Botan cheeks blushes when she saw Shuichi looking at him. Then the gorgeous guy smiled at him, she even felt her heart beat faster and faster.

"You'd been bitten by the kitten, you better go of the clinic…" he said and wave then he followed Yusuke and Hiei.

When Hiei, Yusuke and Shuiichi were already gone, the three girls were left alone. Keiko holds her hand.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think…" Botan answered and smiles at Keiko. Then Botan turned her look on Yukina and smiled at her. The girl suddenly run to her and gave her a big hug. Botan eyes widened and blinks, she was surprised of what the girl did.

"Thanks, for trying to save Eikichi…"Yukina said.

"It's okay…Yuki…Yuki…what's your name again?" Botan forgot as she tried to smile.

"I'm Yukina…Yukina Sawada!" she said. The girl smiled at her, and Botan was so glad that she tried to save the poor kitten, it made her feel glad that someone was saying thank you to her. Then the girl grabs her hand and pulls her,

"I'll take you to the clinic…" she said.

"Hey, you two…wait up!" Keiko said and tried to catch up with them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Shuiichi and Hiei were following Yusuke as he looks for Kuwabara the owner of Eikichi. While they were walking Shuiichi had notice that Hiei was staring at him all of the time.

Shuiichi then turn his look on Hiei,

"Why is there something wrong?" he asks Hiei with a curious look on his face.

Hiei sighs and look at him suspiciously,

"Why did you save that girl?" Hiei asked.

"I just want to save her…that's all…"he answered and smirks.

"Well…tricky Kurama...is that the only cause…huh?" Hiei said and frowns at him. He knows Shuiichi wouldn't save anyone just because he likes to save that but because he has a good reason for saving that person. And Hiei was nosy to know why he saved that girl.

Shuiichi heave a sigh and looks up in the sky, "Well, that time when I saw her reaching for the kitten… I remembered my mother… Still remember back when we were 4. Were playing my ball back then, and I accidentally had thrown it on our tree and it was stuck there…remember…We tried to reach it, but we cant…My mom then decided to get it, so she climbed up and got it but she fell from the tree…well, I don't want to see it again I guess…" he said.

"And she really looks like my mother…" he continued and smiled.

"Well, I didn't notice that…but I think she's as reckless as your mom…" Hiei said and chuckled a bit.

"You said so…" Shuiichi agreed and smirks.

Shuiichi heave a sigh and place his hand on his forehead. Well he knows that was not the only reason why he saved that girl. There was a better reason to it, the true reason why he saved her. Even though he knew that he wasn't sure of that reason nor can't he explain either.

(But that time when I saw her gazing at the window…I felt that I already known her…but I don't know when or where…hmm…her face was so familiar, and why do I feel so comfortable with her…) he thought.

Then a voice interrupted him,

"Hey, what are you thinking of Kurama?" a curious voice asked.

"Uhm…nothing Yusuke…nothing…" Shuiichi lied and turn his look on Yusuke's curious face.

"Yeah, nothing…You look up in the sky, having those serious look again and heaving a sigh. Yeah, I believe in you…" Yusuke said sarcastically.

"Face it! You're thinking about something!" Yusuke insists.

Shuiichi heave a sigh and nods, "Yeah, I'm thinking about someone…happy now?" he said and frowns at Yusuke.

"Yeah, a bit I guess…but whom are you thinking of?" Yusuke asked curiously but leaving a sheepishly smile at his face.

"I don't want it to tell it and besides who cares… And another one please stop smiling at me like that it's annoying me!" Shuiichi said and avoid looking at Yusuke. He knows Yusuke was thinking of something stupid or dirty about him, he really knows it when he does smiling sheepishly at him.

Yusuke went closer to Shuiichi and smirks, "Thinking about the fallen angel…Kurama?" he whispered at Shuiichi.

Shuiichi eyes widened and quickly gave a sharp look at Yusuke, "Stop saying nonsense Urameshi!" he said roughly. He always calls Yusuke's surname every time he's friend annoys him.

"Huh…who's that?" Hiei asked and cut off there talk.

Yusuke turned his look on Hiei and went closer to the small guy, the he pats Hiei's forehead,

"Duh…she's the girl Kurama had saved from falling in the tree…remember?" Yusuke said and frowns at Hiei.

"Oh…the reckless lady…" Hiei said and nods his head.

"Guys stop calling her different names…it's not nice to do that…" Shuiichi said and crosses his arms.

"Well, Kurama for a gentleman and polite guy like you it's not nice but for us guys it's usual you see…and besides we don't know her name yet Mr. Smarty Pants…" Yusuke explained sarcastically.

Shuiichi heave a sigh and place his hand on his forehead as he nods left to right,

"Fine, whatever…" he said and started to walk off.

Yusuke and Hiei followed him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ACHOO!!!" Botan loudly sneezed and broke up the silence in the clinic. She was sitting in one of the clinic beds. She was with Yukina and Keiko because of the scratch she had when the kitten bite her. Her hand was already wrapped with bandage, but the nurse told them that they need to stay there for a couple of minutes.

"Are you alright?" Keiko asked.

"Yeah…of course…" Botan answered cheerfully and smiled.

"Maybe somebody has thought of you…" Yukina said and caught Keiko's attention.

"Yeah, maybe it's Shuiichi Minamino!" Keiko said and smiled sheepishly at Botan.

Botan tried to smile and gesture it's not true. Well, maybe she really feels glad if she knew Shuiichi is thinking her but still she doesn't want to be a dreamer.

"Come on, he'll never think of me besides he even doesn't know me yet!" Botan said as she shook her head.

"Okay, let's face the fact that he doesn't know you that's why I'm so nosy to know why did he save you even though he doesn't know you yet. It's a bit odd for boys to do that especially if its Shuiichi were talking about… he's aloof when it comes to girls and the he even doesn't talk to girls he doesn't know even to his fans except for her mother, the teachers and Maja, her childhood friend… Well, that's why everyone expected that Maja will be Shuiichi's boyfriend because she's the only girl she talks to…But now, I'll stop believing in that because Shuiichi save you from falling to that tree and the way he talks to you comfortably…no awkward session…now…you see…" Keiko said and looks seriously at Botan.

Botan kept quiet, she couldn't tell to herself that Shuiichi likes her because he just saved her even though she would like that to happen because she likes Shuiichi.

"Well, do you think it has a meaning?" she asked to Keiko. The girl just nod, then Botan turned her look on Yukina. The girl smiled and also nods.

Botan heave a sigh, "Well for me…" she was about to say something but the door at the clinic suddenly slammed open, run in two guys. The first guy was tall and has orange hair that styled differently. The second guy has brown hair and eyes. The first guy quickly run towards Yukina and holds her hands.

"Yukina, are you fine my dear…" he asked.

Yukina just nod and smiled at him,

"I am fine Kuwabara…" she said.

"I think it's not nice to smash a door Kuwabara…" Keiko said and frowns at the weird guy named Kuwabara.

Kuwabara looked at him, "Oh, Keiko-chan and who's that girl?" Kuwabara asked and points his index finger at Botan.

"Well, she's just the girl that tried to save your damn cat causing her to be bitten by your kitten and almost get hurt falling on the tree…" Keiko said and gave Kuwabara a sharp look.

The guy approached Botan and holds her hand, "Hi, I'm Kuwabara Kazuma from 2-D. Thanks for trying to save my kitten…you know… that kitty is my life…." He said and started to cry out loud covering his face by his arms. Botan tried to smile but she can't, she was really unease by the acts of the weird guy.

"For crying out loud Kuwabara stop that!" Keiko said and gave a cold blare Kuwabara.

""It's okay…"Botan murmured.

Then Kuwabara let go off her hands and stood up, he clutch his hand and place it over his chest and started off with his speech. No one listened to him and they just went out of the clinic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kuwabara really is a weirdo…"Keiko said and heaves a sigh. "Well are you okay Botan? Talking to that Kuwabara can bring terrible headaches, Yusuke and the others experience it a lot especially Hiei…"she said.

"Well, I'm okay…I think his more of an emo!" Botan said and smirks.

Then Keiko turned her look on the guy with brown hair and eyes, she place her hands on both side of her waist.

"And for you Mr. Daioh, what are you doing here?" she asked and frowns at him.

"Well, Kuwabara asked me to accompany him to Yukina…" he answered as he scratches the back of his head.

"Oh…fine I see…" Keiko said as she rolls her eyes on Botan and then to the guy named Koenma.

"By the way, this is Koenma Daioh and the weird guy is Kuwabara!" Keiko said and introduces Koenma to Botan.

"Hi Koenma, My name is Botan Miyazaki and I'm 15 years old, nice to meet Koenma!" Botan said cheerfully and offer a hand for an acquaintance gesture or what we called shaking of hands. The guy slowly reaches for her hands and holds her hand gently.

"Ahh…nice to meet…you…too…"he said with a tremble voice.

"Well, we've got to go now Botan!!!" Keiko said and broke Botan's conversation with Koenma. Keiko started to walk by and Yukina started to follow her and wave goodbye to Koenma.

"Oh…we've got to go now…bye!" Botan said and left Koenma.

Koenma stay still in his place as he watches the girl with sky-blue hair and amethyst eyes disappear from his sight. He knew that she like that girl the way she talks kindly and her lovely eyes that is full of happiness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The whole day of class was over; the school bell rang so it means it's already dismissal time. Keiko quickly left the classroom; she told Botan that she needs to go because she's going to teach Yusuke at his house. When Keiko was already left the place, Botan left also, she picks her bag and left the room. She run down the stairs and quickly went outside of the building. She saw Touya and Koto waiting near the school gate. She wave and call them.

"Touya!!! Koto!!!" she shouted.

Koto heard her and wave at her too, as for her brother he remained quiet and stay at his place leaning at the school gate. He was really aloof even to her sister, Botan knew that. The woman Touya just love is their mother and grandma.

Botan approach them,

"How's your day?" Koto asked and smiled at her.

"I really had a nice day and I've got to go know a lot of students!" Botan said.

"And who are they?"

"Hmm…their Keiko, Yukina, Kuwabara, Koenma…Keiko's boyfriend Yusuke and Yukina's twin brother…and…" Botan was about to say she also had met Shuiichi but she knows her brother will be annoyed so she just stop.

"And who?" Koto asked.

(I couldn't tell I also met Shuiichi Minamino that he also saved me from falling on a tree…oh my…I would be a dead meat…I just can imagine Touya shouting at me…) Botan thought as she looks at Touya.

She tried to smile at Koto and muttered, "I also met Eikichi…"

"Eikichi, who's that?" Koto asked putting her index finger on her chin.

"It's Kuwabara's kitten…" she said trying to make an excuse for not saying her little secret.

Touya huff and started to walk,

"Hey, where are you going?" Botan asked.

"Let's go now, I don't have time listening to your nonsense and blah…blah…blah…"he said with a bitter tone of voice.

"Your so cruel, Ice Boy!" Botan said and poke out her tongue at her brother.

She turned her eyes on Koto and apologized,

"Sorry, we've got to go now, Koto! See you tomorrow…bye!!!" Botan said and wave goodbye at Koto. Then she runs after Touya and catches up with him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening, Touya was doing his homework in his room when a knock in the door bothered him. He huff and open the door, he saw her sister Botan in her pink pajama's and her hair was loosen, she really looks like their mother but if attitude is what were talking about it's another topic.

"What are you doing here, Lumpish?" he asked and went back at his desk.

"Nothing just wants to spend some quality time with my brother…" she said.

"How sweet and it stinks…look, what is the real reason why did the storm land you here in my room…" Touya said.

"You're so cruel…fine, the real cause why I'm here is because I want to ask some questions…"

"About your assignment in chemistry, physics, geometry, algebra…"

"No…no…no…no…no…It's all about…hmm…school geniuses…"

"Ne?"

"Whom do you think between you and Shuiichi Minamino is the smartest one?" Botan said and lay down at Touya's Bed.

Touya gave a sharp look at her, "I don't want to answer that stupid question of yours and one thing, if you want to lay back and relax do it in your own bed not mine…You know I don't want to get the contagious clumsy virus!" Touya said sarcastically.

Botan huff, "Look, okay…my question is stupid and the one you called clumsy virus isn't contagious Smarty Pants! The cold and aloof aura of yours is contagious not my clumsiness…" Botan writhed and hopped out of Touya's bed.

"Well, I thought it was…I'm just scared you know…there's no cure for your virus…" Touya said and return his attention on his homework.

"Well, then just let me ask you this question…is Shuiichi really aloof to girls even to her fans and why do a lot of people swirls around him…do you think his cute or handsome…is he really the campus heartthrob…do you find him attractive…" she said as she counts her questions with her fingers.

"SHUT UP!!!" Touya shouted and throw a book on Botan's face.

"Ouch!!! Why did you do that?" she cried as she covers her face with her hands.

"Bakaron!!! I'm not Shuiichi's keeper so don't ask me a lot of questions about him! You also know that I'm so irritated of him…then you'll ask me this bunch of questions…You're really damn annoying, you know that!" he shouted.

"Gomenaiza…I didn't mean it! And I really don't expect that you really have this terrible so-called Shuiichi allergy…"

"Your really annoying…why did you ask a lot of question about him…huh?"

"Uhm…uhm…uhm…"

"Maybe you like Minamino!" he said in a bitter tone of voice.

"No, of course I don't! You're the one who's being so hysterical here Ice Boy. I better go off to sleep that to listen into a mad crazy student like you!" Botan said and went out of Touya's room and slammed the door.

"He's so hysterical!" she said and lean at the door.

She heaves a sigh and places her hand on her forehead,

"I'm don't like Shuiichi…I don't like him…right?" she said to herself and huffs.

She went to her room and lay in her bed; she saw Hinageshi was already sleeping. She and her younger sister are in the same room even though they have separate beds she still hates to be with Hinageshi. The fact that her little sister always teases her and the way she couldn't sleep well at night because Hinageshi snores so loud. But she couldn't do anything but agree with her parents.

She heaves a sigh and stares at the ceiling of their room.

"Why am I being so damn curious with that Shuiichi Minamino…" she murmured.

She closes her eyes and covers her eyes with her hand.

(I shouldn't like him, he will not like me because many girls swirl at him, He's famous and I'm not…And the fact he's aloof to others Keiko told it… But still, why did he save me…) she thought.

She could picture Shuiichi in her mind, the time when she saw Shuiichi for the first time…The moment she save her falling on the tree…And the time…the very moment, Shuiichi smiled at him and told her,

"You'd been bitten by the kitten, you better go of the clinic…"

She could even hear, Shuiichi's voice resounding in her head. It's like Shuiichi was all in her head and in her heart…the same feeling she felt when she first saw him…

"Maybe, I starting to like…him…" she murmured and yawns…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**A/N: This is the second chapter hope you like it…I'll hope you'll continue to read my story…**

**Bye Bye**


End file.
